Hey Fred!
by TheBraceletGeek
Summary: Just a short letter to Fred from George. Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes, but I am from Norway.


**Hey Fred!**

It`s me, George, in case you didn`t know. Ginny told me to write this to you because she had done it and said it would help me. I don`t understand how this can help me, because i won`t be able to know your reaction when you get it. But anyways, here we go!

Bill and Fleur have a wonderful relationship, and they are up in three kids. Honestly, if they don`t stop soon they are going to end up being just like mum and dad! Nothing bad against them, though. The kids are named Victoire, Dominique and Louis. Pretty french names, don`t you think?

Charlie is being Charlie and prefers dragons over girls. He has actually made Louis really into dragons and that kind of stuff, but I don`t think Fleur is really happy about that. He visits a lot more now than what he did before, because now he has a lot of nephews and nieses to come home to.

Now, I know this is going to give you quite a shock but hold on… Percy is married! And it is to a real woman! Not just some fantasy girlfriend! I know, gave me quite a shock when he came home with the news that he had a girlfriend. Apperently they met at his work trip to Italy. She works in The Department of Magical Corporation at The Ministry too. Her name is Audrey and she was in Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. She was the year under Percy. And they even have kids. You have Lucy and Molly, I think he named her Molly because he is still sorry for his betrayl to us. But I don`t see one of his kids bearing my name as a middelname!

Here is something you thought you never would ear. See what I did there? Since one of my ears is up there with you. You see, I know alot of good ear jokes. But on to the real thing. Ron and Hermione are married! I told they would be together before Ron turned 87. You owe me 14 galleons and 11 sickles. Actually, they got together during the battle I think. I don`t remember much of what happend after you….. You know what I mean. But anyways, they have quite an exciting marriage because you know how they love to fight. When Hermione was pregnant they actually fought over what kind of muggle choclate Ron had to buy. But as always, they end up figuring it out. They have two kids as well, Rose and Hugo. I mean, just look at the name Hugo. Who names their kid such a name? It sounds like something Hagrid would call a hippogriff or something. But that is their choice and not mine.

And as it is for our little sister Ginny, well I just have to say she is NOT little anymore. She married the boy of her dreams, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, The One And Only: Harry James Potter. But I had a "sirius" talk with him and told him that if he hurt Ginny I would personally kill him. See what i did with the sirius thing? I think the real Sirius would have appreciated that joke. But anyways, again, Ginny and Harry have three kids. James Sirius, wich has heritated some of our pranking talent may I add, Albus Severus, that poor kid, imagine to go around with that name and Lily Luna, whom I think can be a great flyer. To be so young they have quite a few kids when I think about it.

And then you have mum and dad. They are really happy for all the grandchildren, but something inside both of them died when you did. The first months mum just sat on your bed at the Burrow and cried into your pillow. She has told me so many times to tidy our room, but you made at least half of the mess so I am not going to do it without you! Dad is almost back to his old, muggleloving self. But right after you died he was just like a shadow. He cried when he saw your body, but who can blame him? Now he is fixing up Sirius/Hagrids motorbike, and enchanting it with every "clever" enchantment he can come up with.

I saved myself for last.  
I am married.  
Thought you never was going to see that sentence, were you? Well, it is true. I am married to Angelina Johnson, or should I say Weasley now. We have two kids, Roxanne which is like a mini replica of Angelina and Fred. Despite Angelinas dark skin, Fred is actually white. He looks just like us. I think he and James would make a perfect pranking team at Hogwarts. I am going to learn him up with our best tricks and pranks.  
You probably want to know how I am feeling too.  
I am not going to lie to you because you always know when I do it, but I am heartbroken. The first year I could not bring myself to open the shop. You are probably dissapointed about me because I did so, but you don`t know how Í felt, or actually still feel. You just left me Freddie! You didn`t even say goodbye to me. I couldn`t believe it and I still don`t want to. Even though your body is burried in the grounds you are still alive for me. Every christmas mum still knits you a jumper with an F on. We always have an empty chair there for you, because you are always going to be a part of this family. We had empty chairs at all of our weddings for you, Remus and Tonks. Harry and Ginny even had two for Collin and Dobby.

I hope you are having fun up there with the Marauders and Nymphadora. But please don`t tell her I called her that or she is going to hex me. I know the real name of the Marauders now, but I feel like we owe them som much, and besides we used to call them that so it stuck. Besides you have Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore up there with you, and he sure knows how to party. We should know since we spent a lot of time in his office.

Do you remember when we bewitched Rons teddybear into a spider and created a life long phobia? Or when we tried out as beaters and I almost beated your head off? Or when we used to switch jumpers and call each other Gred and Forge? Or that time when we tried to put our names in the goblet of fire, and we got beards? I wish that was not the only time we saw each other old.  
I remeber all of these moments, and I miss them.

I always wondered if dead people could see us living persons. Can you see me? I know you can`t answer, but just send some powerful wind next time I am riding my broom, will you?

Last I want to say what I couldn`t say before you died: I love you Freddie, and I hope you know that. Now that you`re gone it seems like half of me is missing, and that half I am never getting back.

Goodbye Fred, I love you.

Your partner in crime, fellow twin and best friend, George


End file.
